Stupid Smash Brothers
thumb|300px|right :The Final Battle of Season One of Stupid Mario Brothers. The Ultimate Season Finale. Overview Mario and Luigi fight Wario and Waluigi. Wario and Waluigi are later joined by FedEx, and Ash and DK show up to help Mario. The battle eventually boils down to a beam sword match between Mario and Wario. When it looks like Mario is out for the count, he is saved by an unlikely ally. The episode concludes with a mysterious letter from the Hero of Hyrule. Synopsis The battle between the Mario Brothers and the Wario Brothers begins! Fireballs fly through the air, punches are thrown, and serious blows are taken by both sides. Luigi is eventually knocked out by a massive fireball created by Wario and Waluigi, leaving Mario to fight by himself. Wario and Waluigi tell Mario that he has no chance of winning and that he should just surrender. Matters get worse when FedEx comes into the battlefield, saying that if he helps the Wario Brothers, Bowser won't kill him. It seems that Mario's luck has finally run out. But suddenly, Ash appears to help Mario fight. Even though he admits he sucks, he has come to help his friends. Wario taunts that even with Ash on his side, Mario is still out-numbered. But all that changes when Donkey Kong shows up to help Mario as well much to Wario's fear as he says, "Oh, crap." Now that the sides are even, Mario and friends have a chance at winning. With his allies assembled, they charge into battle! The second round of fighting begins. Fights break out between DK and Fedex, Waluigi and Ash, and Mario and Wario. It seems, though, that Ash is useless, as Waluigi knocks him out without even trying. Waluigi is caught off guard by his victory and is beaten down by DK in a sneak attack. Before DK even has time to react, FedEx comes up from behind and knocks him out. As FedEx laughs at his victory, someone taps his shoulder. He turns around to find UPS, who punches him in the face, knocking him out of the battle. UPS can't stay to help out Mario though, and he quickly runs off to deliever more packages. It seems that Mario and Wario are the only two left standing. Mario wants to know why Wario continues to let Bowser push him around. Wario says that while Mario has everything, he has nothing, and only Bowser cares for him. He says that Bowser sees true potiental in him, and that once he defeats Mario, he'll be able to share power with Bowser over the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario warns Wario that Bowser is only using him, but Wario refuses to listen, as he continues dreaming about how one day he will overthrow Bowser and take over the entire Mushroom Kingdom himself. Mario, realizing there's no other way to get through to Wario, challenges him to a beam sword duel. Eventually, Mario loses his saber and ends up on the ground, but before he can fire a fireball, Wario stops him. He looks down at Mario and smiles, declaring himself the winner. But before he can deliver the final blow, he is knocked out by an umbrella and falls to the ground unconscious. Mario gets up and sees that it was Peach who delivered the finishing blow to save him. Luigi slowly gets up and asks if they won. Mario chuckles nervously, not wanting to say what had just happened. The UPS man returns to the battlefield having forgotten earlier to give Mario a letter from Hyrule. Peach takes the letter from UPS, and prepares to open it up. But before she can, Luigi takes it from her and gives it to Mario. The letter is from Link, who tells Mario that the real world is in great danger. It seems that Link has been captured, so he can't get to the real world to explain what is going on. Fearing that the letter may get into the wrong hands, Link only says that "In the darkness, lies the truth..." Appearances Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *FedEx *Ash Ketchum *Donkey Kong *UPS *Peach Locations *The Battlefield Letters *Faux Letter from Link *Real Letter from Link Weapons *Fireballs *Beam Swords *Umbrella *Mario's Beam Sword Production Notes Series Continuity *This episode includes all the Main/Recurring Characters from Season One, except for Bob and Joe. *The first episode to feature beam swords. Trivia *This episode opens with a summary of the first season. *This episode ends in a light-hearted, fake ending which features all the actors from Season One, in which Link's letter instead reads "Guess what? I just farted!", causing all of the actors to laugh together. The joke ending is followed by the real ending. * It was revealed in FAQ 3 that Link was voiced in this episode by the character's original actor and not by season two's actor, Kent Melville. *Many of the sequences in this episode are used for the season two opening titles. *Music in this episode (in order of usage): **''Bowser in the Dark World/Sea of Fire/Sky remix'', from Super Mario 64 **''Burly Brawl'' (by Juno Reactor and Don Davis), from The Matrix Reloaded **''Nostalgia'', from Final Fantasy X Unreleased Tracks (Original Sound Tracks) **''Super Smash Brothers Brawl Opening Theme'', composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by Shogo Sakai **''DK Rap'', from Donkey Kong 64 **''Ghost Love Score, by Nightwis''h ***''Ghost Love Score'' is also used for the season two opening titles. **''Ganondorf's Organ Instrumental'', from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Goofs *When FedEx is knocked out, an anonymous bystander is seen behind him (in addition to the UPS man). *When Peach knocks out Wario, she is not wearing her crown. When Peach takes the letter from UPS in the following scene, she is wearing her crown. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlo3rKuoy24 Season One Category:Season One